


Rewrite the Stars

by Vixidragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixidragon/pseuds/Vixidragon
Summary: Rose and Ten have a very necessary conversation after the events of Journey's End. Assume no Meta-crisis, Rose doesn't get left in Pete's World.





	Rewrite the Stars

“You know I want you,” Rose said quietly.  
Although he kept fiddling with the console, Rose could see she had the Doctor’s attention. 

“It’s not like I’m tryin’ to keep it a secret. An’ I know you want me, too” she continued softly. Glancing up at him quickly, Rose gathered her courage and plunged ahead before he could interrupt. “You keep saying we can’t ever be more, curse of the Time Lords an’ all that. But I made my choice a long time ago. You gonna tell me that I can’ keep that promise?”  
She moved closer, wanting to touch him the way she couldn’t on that beach, but withdrawing her hand slowly at his lack of response. “We could rewrite the stars. You said after you changed that this you was made for me. I came back. Even the void couldn’t keep us apart. Why won’t you let us have this?”

Turning to face her, the Doctor’s dark, pained eyes met hers. Rose’s heart broke a little more, seeing the hurt reflected in them. “You really think it’s that easy . . . You think I don’t want this, don’t want your forever. I’m the last. The universe took you away from me once. I can’t do that again. And it will be so much worse if I know what I’m missing . . .” he trailed off brokenly. “Even the Tardis can’t rewrite the stars. You can’t stay. Not really. No matter what I want. I should drop you off with Mickey or Jack, let you find someone else.”

“All I want is to be with you. I spent so long trying to get back to you. There’s nobody else for me. You already have all of me.” Rose inched closer until she could grab the Doctor’s hand and intertwined their fingers. His tense shoulders relaxed a fraction at the familiar gesture. 

“Rose, it’s not possible. We can’t . . .”

“You said seeing you again was impossible. That crossing the void was impossible. But I did it. I made it back. It’s so not impossible,” Rose reminded him angrily, closing the distance between them and poking his chest in frustration. 

The Doctor looked down at the girl he’s spent the last few years missing, before pulling her into his arms and whispering into her ear “I don’t deserve you, but I can’t let you go. I need you too much. You’re right, this me was made for you.”

And he pulled back slowly, until his lips were even with hers. The kiss started out gentle, almost chaste before he groaned and deepened it. For a long moment, the universe waited while they explored each other’s mouths, hands making up for lost time. 

Breathing heavily, they parted, foreheads still pressed together.  
“You know I want you. Have since that basement in Cardiff. If anyone can rewrite the stars, it’s us. Stuff of legends, after all.” Pulling her back into a tight embrace, the doctor rested his chin on her blonde hair, determined to save up these moments with Rose to get through after her forever ended. 

 

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied

\- Rewrite the Stars, The Greatest Showman


End file.
